Supporting Cast Love Story
by You.Are.Me
Summary: A quick little love story for those interested in the dramatic arts, The Missing Piece by Forgive Durden, and cheesy cliches.


Alright, in my opinion this isn't nearly as good as my last released item and I feel like I probably shouldn't be releasing it at all, but I said I would and so I will. This is called Supporting Cast Love Story because it is between two minor characters in my story. I know it is quite cheesy and cliché, but I suppose you'll just have to deal with it. Also, I apologize for making it so unrealistic- after all, finding a female singer is easier than finding a Red Sox fan in Boston. With that thought- enjoy.

Supporting Cast Love Story

It had been another late night in the auditorium by myself, and I wasnt at all surprised to find that the hallways I walked on my way to the main parking lot were deserted. The soft taps of my feet on the dirty, tiled floors of the school were the only thing that broke the silence, save for my quiet humming. I always caught myself humming without realizing it, the songs from whatever musical I was currently putting on constantly running through my head.

But this song in particular had caught my attention, and been on my mind more than anything else for a while now. As I hummed it now it sounded as it always did as of late: incomplete. So frustratingly incomplete, the empty half of the song being the bane of my thoughts as I tried desperately to find a way to make the imperfect melody whole. For this song was a duet; yet I had no one to sing it with.

My drama club and I were already 3 weeks into preparing for this year's spring musical, and still I had yet to find a girl to play the lead female role. Our musical was a love story and I was the lead male- but so far, I had no one to act with. No one to complete my song. No one to love.

The pressure was on and I was beginning to become more and more stressed, trying to find the perfect girl in time to put on the show. The premiere date was steadily approaching and still I had no show- what was I to do, cancel it? This could never happen. Which means I had to find a lead female, and fast.

When I fell out of my thoughts and was conscious of the hallway I walked down once again, I became aware of something else, too. Music?

I stopped humming but the mysterious melody continued, causing me to freeze where I stood in the middle of the dark hallway. That voice...

But the school was empty! Where could it be coming from? I turned in a slow circle, searching for the source of the angelic voice that filled my head. There wasnt anyone around. Was I imagining it?

No! That voice had to be real! Suddenly I needed to find it and I turned, running up the closet staircase and into one of the main hallways on the second floor, searching for a person, an angel, whatever could possibly be singing that song- there!

There was a girl leaning against a row of lockers at the end of the hall, hands in the pockets of her sweatshirt and legs bare up to her knees where a skirt splayed out across her thighs. Beautiful, long red hair framed her face and a few freckles were sprinkled on her cheeks, above red, pouting lips. Her eyes were downcast as she stared at her feet but I knew her eyes must be beautiful because even from here, I could see that everything else about her was. It really _was _an angel I had heard.

A wire ran from one of her pockets up to each of her ears and I realized she must have been singing along to whatever music she was listening to; she too must have thought she was alone in the hallways.

I hastened over to her and took her hand to grab her attention, much too captivated by her for inhibitions. She looked surprised and immediately cut off her beautiful singing, the music in her ears quickly following. Before she could say anything, I asked

"Was that you who was singing?"

I knew it had been, but I wanted to hear it from her. She gazed at me, obviously surprised and maybe even a little frightened by my approach but thankfully, not pushing me away.

"Yeah- I didnt realize anyone was around-"

"It was beautiful."

I stopped her, not wanting to listen to her explain away something that had been so perfect. Her cheeks took on a rosy color, even more surprised by my flattery than my sudden arrival. Again I spoke before she could.

"I want you to be in my musical."

Her eyes- I had assumed correctly, they were beautiful, grey with little flecks of green that shone like emeralds- grew wide.

"What? But- I dont know anything about shows- I dont even know who you are-...!"

My heart was pounding. I needed her to understand how important she was to me, needed to explain myself without scaring her away.

"Your voice... It is exactly what I need; exactly what I have been searching for...! I've been looking for the right girl to play the lead in my musical but everyone has fallen short, and then you-...! I know you probably havent ever performed before and maybe you dont have any interest in the arts but please- please give this a chance. You have a gift. I know you are perfect for this."

She stared at me in silence and I dared not break it, not even as she slowly took me in from my worn, old converse to my tight dark jeans, to my white button down shirt and black tie. Her eyes ran over my carefully done hair then down to my thin, oval face. For a moment our eyes met and again I saw her cheeks blush. At that moment, mine did too.

"I'm holding a drama club meeting in the auditorium after school tomorrow. Will you give me a chance?"

I asked softly, our eyes never breaking apart. Slowly she nodded and my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly I realized we were standing together, her hand still grasped in mine.

"My name is Hailey."

She said delicately, grey eyes losing themselves in my own.

"My name is Pierre."

I replied softly, all of a sudden realizing how close our faces really were. Suddenly, this wasnt just about a voice.

Slowly I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, and together our eyes slipped closed, each of us relaxing into the other. Gently she brought her hand to my cheek and I leaned into the touch, heart fluttering as it never had before.

Suddenly, my imperfect melody was whole. I had someone to act with. Someone to complete my song. Someone to love.


End file.
